Neues leben, Alte Liebe?
by JP20
Summary: Serena konnte Blair nicht aufhalten, zu ihrem Vater nach Frankreich zu gehen und nun sind drei Jahre vergangen. Es ist Blairs Abschlussjahr und sie hat mit allem was in NY war abgeschlossen. Doch die Vergangenheit holt sie ein...C/B and other
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Vor 3 Jahren ist sie geflüchtet. Geflüchtet vor ihrer Vergangenheit. Vor ihrer Zukunft. Vor drei Jahren ist es herausgekommen. Sie wurde als Bitch bezeichnet. Sie hatte sich nur einen Fehler erlaubt. Einen einzigen und schon wurde sie entthront. Queen B gab es seit dem nicht mehr.

Sie hatte ihre Mutter angefleht sie zu ihrem Vater zu schicken und sie konnte sie auch überzeugen. Serena hatte zwar probiert sie zu überreden in NY zu bleiben, doch es musste sein. Sie musste ihm entfliehen. Ihm Chuck Bass. Er hatte sie nur benutzt. Er wollte sie zerstören.

Letztendlich ging sie zu ihrem Vater und Ramon nach Frankreich und blieb dort. Mittlerweile war sie 20 und ging auf einem Internat in Paris zur Schule. Blair hatte schnell den Anschluss gefunden und auch neue Freunde gewonnen, die sie so akzeptieren wie sie war.

Heute war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien. Der erste Tag ihres Abschlussjahres, nur noch ein Jahr und sie würde studieren. Sie hatte bereits eine Zusage von Oxford erhalten und würde nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit anfangen Medizin zu studieren. Doch es sollte noch ein langes Jahr werden. Mit viel Lügereien, Intrigen, Liebe und Eifersucht.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1 Erster Schultag und eine Shoppingtour durch Paris

Langsam stieg ich aus meinem kleinen Mini Cooper aus und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Freunden. „Guten Morgen B!" rief mir auch schon Cathy zu. Cathy war eine aufgeweckt und teils auch sehr verrückte Person. Doch ich hatte mich sofort mit ihr angefreundet als ich auf das Internat kam. „Guten Morgen Cathy."rief ich ihr zu. Als ich bei der Gruppe ankam, umarmte ich sowohl Cathy als auch die anderen aus der Runde.

Zu diesem Kreis gehörten außer Cathy noch Michael, Alice und Jasper (ich weiss bissel geklaut aus biss aber ich mag die beiden so sehr ;) ). Sie alle wurden in den letzten Jahren zu meinen besten Freunden. Nach vielen Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links war die Begrüßungsrunde endlich abgeschlossen und alle begannen über ihre Ferien zu erzählen.

„Ich war doch in Mailand dieses Jahr und es war einfach der Hammer sag ich euch, da müssen wir unbedingt alle zusammen hin und shoppen gehen," erzählt Alice. „Ich sag euch die haben die schönsten Sachen dort und die Stadt ist auch wunderschön und die Clubs einfach nur der Perfekt für uns."

Kurz vor Schulbeginn machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Klasse. „Was steht als erstes an B?" fragte Michael mich. „Biologie ist die erste Stunde die wir heute haben."

„Ich habe gehört es kommen dieses Jahr Austauschschüler zu uns aus deiner Heimat Blair." erzählte uns Jasper. „ Hoffentlich gibt es süße Typen dabei." War Cathys erster Einwand. „Es wird bestimmt etwas für dich dabei sein Cathy, aber ich dachte da würde was mit Marcus laufen? und hoffentlich auch für mich" war mein einziger Kommentar. Cathy und ich liebten es zu flirten und den Jungs die Köpfe zu verdrehen. Langsam kamen wir dem Bioraum nä traten ein und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze in der letzten Reihe. „Könnt ihr das glauben. Dies wird unser letztes Jahr an dieser Schule sein?" warf Alice plötzlich in die Runde. Allgemeines Kopf schütteln war die Antwort. „In einem Jahr werden wir alle nicht mehr hier sein sondern an verschiedenen Universitäten. Wir müssen unbedingt alles daran tun, dass alle sich an uns erinnern." war Cathys Antwort. „ich glaube, das sollte nicht zu schwer werden." lachte ich in die Runde. „Und Cathy was lief diese Ferien mit Marcus in Spanien?" wandte ich mich meiner besten Freundin zu. Cathy lächelte verschmitzt. „Ohja es lief sehr viel. Aber von Barcelona habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr viel gesehen." „Also habt ihr eher, dass Schlafzimmer erkundet?" lachten wir. „Kann man so sagen." „Cathy du bist echt unmöglich!" war Michaels Einwurf. „Da bist du schon mal in Barcelona und kannst das super Wetter genießen und dir die Sehenswürdigkeiten anschauen und dann hast du nur Sex." Wir alle fingen laut an zu lachen. „ich glaube wir sollten es heute Abend im Salitos feiern, dass wir es endlich geschafft haben." warf ich in die Runde. Allgemeine Zustimmung halte durch den Raum.

Die ganze Klasse war noch laut am quatschen als der Lehrer mit einen lauten „Guten Morgen" das Gerede stoppte. „Ich wünsche euch einen wunderbaren ersten Schultag und hoffe, dass ihr euch im klaren seid, dass dies euer letztes Jahr ist und alles entscheidend ist. Nun würde ich sagen fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an." Allgemeines stöhnen ging durch den Raum. „Heute beginnen wir mit dem Thema der Neurologie."

Die nächsten 90 Minuten waren so schleppend voran gegangen, dass wir alle froh waren endlich aus dem Raum zu verschwinden als es klingelte. Schnell packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und gesellte mich zu den anderen. „Bloß schnell raus hier." Wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Raucherecke. Als wir dort ankamen waren schon die meisten Oberstufenschüler anwesend. „Zum Glück ist heute der erste Schultag und wir müssen nur vier Stunden hier bleiben." stöhnte Alice auf. „Länger würde ich das heute auch nicht aushalten. Wann wollen wir uns denn heute im Salitos treffen?" fragte ich meine Freunde. „Wie wäre es um 19 Uhr und wir Mädels gehen vorher noch mal schön shoppen?" fragte Alice. „Alice, du warst doch erst gestern shoppen" warf Jasper ein. „Jasper mein lieber" ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter „du hast es vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen, aber wir fünf sind absolute Shoppaholics und du hast dir die schlimmste von allen ßerdem kann eine Frau niemals genug Kleider im Schrank haben." Ich lächelte ihn verstohlen an. Über Jaspers bemitleidenswerten Blick fingen wir alle an zu Lachen.

Plötzlich wurden wir von einer schrecklichen Stimme aus unserem Gespräch gerissen. „Hi B, C und A" Es war die Stimme von Penelope, der selbst ernannten Queen unserer Schule. „Hey!" gaben wir alle gelangweilt von uns. „Darf ich euch unsere Austauschschüler vorstellen." Ohne unsere Antwort abzuwarten begann sie. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und machte ein Gesicht als ob ich kotzen müsste. „Dies ist Serena van der Woodsen sowie ihr Bruder Eric, Nathaniel Archibald, Dan Humphrey und seine Schwester Jenny, Vanessa Abrams und Charles Bass." Bei jedem der so eben genannten Namen wurde mein Gesichtsausdruck geschockter und beim letzten liess ich meine Zigarette fallen. „das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein" dachte ich mir. Auch die Gesichter von Cathy und Alice wechselten von gleichgültig zu geschockt. „ Und dies sind Michael Andersson, Catherine Middleton, Jasper Allistor, Alice Cullen und Blair Waldorf." Langsam dreht ich mich zu der Gruppe von Neuankömmlingen um. „Ehhm ja Hi alle miteinander." Ich schaute in die verwirrten Gesichter meiner ehemaligen Freunde. „B?" fragte Serena mich erschrocken. Ich konnte nur noch Nicken. Ich merkte wie ich langsam anfing zu zittern und mir schlecht wurde. Plötzlich griff mich wer am Armen. „Ja hi alle miteinander. Tut uns echt Leid, aber wir müssen zum Unterricht." sagte Cathy schnell und zog mich mit Alice mit. Die Jungs kamen uns ebenfalls hinter her. Als wir weit genug weg waren umarmte mich jetzt bemerkte ich die Tränen die auf meiner Wange waren. „Ganz ruhig !" sprachen Alice und Cathy beruhigend auf mich ein. Ich wischte mir nach einiger Zeit die Tränen weg und beruhigt mich auch. Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und schaute die beiden lächelnd an. „Es ist okay"sagte ich leise. Beide schauten mich skeptisch an. „Los wir müssen zum Unterricht." ich nahm beide noch kurz in den Arm und zog sie nun zum Klassenraum. Sowohl Alice als auch Cathy sagten nichts weiter.

Auch bis nach Unterrichtsschluss redeten wir nicht weiter darüber. Langsam packte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Denn ich hoffte um so langsamer ich packte, desto weniger bestand die Gefahr, dass ich die New Yorker treffen würde. Auch Alice und die anderen passten sich meinem Tempo an. „Soll ich euch mitnehmen?" fragte ich sie als wir den Klassenraum verließen. „Ja gerne!" rief Cathy sofort. „ich kann ja direkt mit zu dir ins Appartment kommen." beschloss sie. „Jasper nimmt mich schon mit, aber danke B." sagte Alice. Als wir am Parkplatz ankamen, standen die Jungs bereits an den Autos. „Hi ihr!" rief ich ihnen zu und rannte auf sie zu. Ich musste es verdrängen, dass sie hier waren. Ich musste so weiter machen wie zuvor, denn sie gehörten nicht mehr zu meinen Leben. Als wir alle bei einander standen redeten wir noch über unsere geplante Shoppingtour und unser Abendprogramm. „Also Mädels ich würde sagen wir treffen und um 15 Uhr an der Mall und um 19 Uhr treffen wir uns mit den Jungs vorm Salitos. Michael du rufst bei deinem Dad an und bestellst unseren Tisch. Und nach dem Essen könnten wir noch ins Barcelona gehen und unseren Jahres beginn feiern." beschloss ich. Gerade als Cathy und ich uns von den anderen verabschiedeten rief jemand nach mir oder besser gesagt riefen einige Stimmen nach mir. „Blair!" hallte über den Parkplatz. Es waren die New Yorker, welche geradewegs auf uns zu kamen. Ich packte Cathys Arm und ging mit ihr schnellstmöglich zu meinem Auto. „Lass uns so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Ich will nicht mit ihnen reden." erklärt ich Cathy. Wir setzten uns in meinen Wagen und ich startete ihn. So schnell wie irgend möglich parkte ich aus und fuhr los. Ich sah noch im Rückspiegel, wie Serena hinter mir herlief. „Wow Blair so einen Abgang hatten wir das letzte Mal als du deinem Vater sagtest, dass wir für zwei Wochen nach Monaco fliegen würden." Wir beide fingen lauthals an zu Lachen bei der Erinnerung. Die nächsten Minuten sagten keiner etwas. „Cathy, ich kann das einfach noch nicht und ich will das auch nicht." „B ich versteh das doch, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen." ich lächelte sie sanft an. Sie war wirklich meine beste Freundin. Als ich damals hierher kam, war ich ein Wrack. Sie und Alice hatten mich wieder aufgebaut und auch nur ihnen hatte ich erzählt, was alles in NY passiert war. Als wir bei dem Appartementkomplex ankamen, stiegen wir aus und machten uns auf den Weg in mein Zuhause. Mein Dad und Ramon waren damals, als ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte auf das Internat zugehen überzeugt, dass ich nicht auf dem Campusgelände wohnen sollte sondern mein eigenes Appartement haben sollte.

„Also wir haben jetzt noch zwei Stunden bis wir an der Mall seien müssen. Also was hälst du davon, dass wir etwas essen und uns dann fertig machen?" fragte ich Cathy. „Ohja lass uns aber etwas bestellen." Dies war schnell getan.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen wir in meiner Küche und aßen jeder ein Salat. Wir redeten über unsere Ferien und was genau mit Marcus und ihr nun war. „Also ihr habt die ganzen Ferien mit einander verbracht, hattet fantastischen Sex und du willst mir sagen ihr seit immer noch nicht zusammen?" stellte ich fest. „Ja so sieht es aus." war ihre Antwort. „das kann doch nicht war sein. Ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock sieht doch, dass ihr euch liebt." gab ich aufgebracht von mir. „das ist alles nicht so einfach." versuchte sie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Was ist daran denn nicht einfach? Ihr liebt euch. Habt die Ferien zusammen verbracht. Habt euch nicht mal gestritten und kommt auch sonst super miteinander klar. Ihr könnt über ernste Themen reden und auch einfach Spaß haben. Was steht euch denn noch im Weg?" „Ach ich weiß auch nicht" ich legte einen Arm um sie. „Weisst du was du rufst ihn jetzt an und fragst ob er heute Abend nicht mitkommen will" sie wollte gerade anfangen mir zu widersprechen. „Kein wenn und aber, du rufst ihn jetzt an." Ich hielt ihr das Telefon hin und ging aus dem Raum ins Bad. Dort machte ich mich frisch und nach 15 Minuten betrat ich die Küche erneut. „Und was hat er gesagt?" fragte ich. „Er kommt mit und er freut sich schon darauf mich wiederzusehen." erzählte sie freudestrahlend. Mittlerweile war es schon 14 Uhr und wir mussten uns langsam fertig machen. „Dann suchen wir der Dame mal etwas total scharfes raus." damit zog ich sie in mein Ankleidezimmer. Ich entschied mich für ein schwarzes Longshirt mit silbernen Applikationen, einer schwarzen Leggins darunter und silbernen High Heels. Cathy steckte ich in ein türkises Minikleid und dazu weiße High Heels. Unsere Haare ließen wir offen.

„Du siehst atemberaubend gut aus C. Damit wirst du ihn dir endlich schnappen." munterte ich Cathy auf. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Gemeinsam machten wir und auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Wir gingen zu Fuß, denn der Weg bis zur Mall dauerte nur 10 Minuten von mir aus.

Dort trafen wir auch sofort die anderen und der Shoppingmarathon konnte beginnen.

(Kleiner Zeitsprung)

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir in unserem Lieblingscafe und tranken jeder einen Latte.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir gleich alle zum Friseur gehen und uns mal wieder so richtig verwöhnen lassen?" schlug Alice vor. Alle stimmten zu doch ein Problem blieb uns noch. Wohin mit den ganzen Taschen? Kurzerhand riefen wir die Jungs an um die Taschen abzuholen und die staunten nicht schlecht als sie ungefähr 50- 70 XXL- Taschen vorfanden. „Habt ihr die Läden aufgekauft?" fragte Michael geschockt. „Bringt die Taschen einfach zu mir. Sagt einfach Charlie ( mein Portier) bescheid der lässt euch in die Wohnung er kennt euch ja." überging ich ihren Kommentar und zog die beiden anderen Frauen zum Friseur. „Habt ihr ihre Gesichter gesehen. Als ob sie sterben würden!" lachte Alice laut. Auch C und ich fingen an zu lachen als wir an die verzerrten Gesichter dachten. Als wir den Laden betraten kam auch sofort der Geschäftsführer, Stefano hieß er, auf uns zu. „ Meine Damen, schön euch alle wieder zusehe. Was kann ich für euch tun?" „Einmal komplett Styling für alle." gab ich als Antwort. Wir setzten uns auf unsere zugewiesenen Plätze und wurden sofort bedient. Ich entschied mich dazu mich komplett umzustylen. Angefangen bei meiner Haarfarbe bis hin zu meiner Haarlänge. Am Ende hatte ich dunkelblonde Haare und sie waren Brust lang leicht durchgestuft worden. Cathy hatte sich dazu entschlossen ihre Haare nur etwas kürzer zu schneiden und Alice ließ sich noch pinke Strähnchen fä 1 ½ Stunden verließen wir komplett gestylt den Friseur und machten uns auf den Weg ins Salitos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 Ein schöner Abend unter Freunden und eine böse Überraschung

Wir mussten uns beeilen, denn wir waren bereits 10 Minuten zu spät. Doch die Jungs waren dies bereits von uns gewohnt. Als wir 15 Minuten in der Bar von Johns Vater waren ging wir geradeaus in den VIP- Bereich, wo unser Stammtisch war. Michael, Marcus und Jasper saßen bereits dort, jeder mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand und fingen an zu lächeln als wir auf sie zu kamen. „Na habt ihr es mal wieder nicht geschafft rechtzeitig von Stefano zu kommen? Oder was ist außergewöhnliches passiert, dass ihr uns fast eine halbe Stunde warten lasst?" fragte Jasper schnell. „Ihr kennt uns und ihr liebt uns" war Cathys Antwort. Wir begrüßten uns schnell und schon setzten wir uns zu ihnen. Ich saß zwischen Cathy und Alice ,die Jungs saßen daneben. „Erwarten wir noch wen?" fragte ich, als mir auffiel, dass noch ein Tisch bei uns dran geschoben war und auch noch zusätzliche Gedecke platziert worden waren. Auch die anderen beiden schauten die Männer interessiert an. „Wir dachten uns, da wir ja heute die Neuen kennen gelernt haben, dass wir sie auch einladen. Schließlich kennen sie gar keinen hier und sie müssen ja auch die besten Clubs kennen lernen." erklärte uns Mike (das ist Michael, ich dachte er bräuchte einen Spitznamen). Ich schaute sie geschockt an, doch schnell riss ich mich wieder zusammen. „Beruhige dich Blair, sie wissen nichts von der Geschichte." sprach ich mir Mut zu. „Wann kommen sie denn?" fragte Alice mürrisch hasste die N Yorker dafür was sie mir angetan hatten. „Eigentlich sollten sie schon längst hier sein, aber wahrscheinlich haben sie Probleme damit die Bar zu finden." gab Jasper als Antwort. Kurze Zeit später kam unser Stammkellner und guter Freund Damon zu uns. „Blair meine Liebe, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." er nahm mich fest in den Arm, hob mich hoch und drehte sich einmal mit mir im Kreis. Ich fing laut an zu lachen, denn so war mein bester Freund nun mal ….total VERRÜCKT. Als er mich wieder hinunter ließ, sah ich hinter seinem Rücken die New Yorker stehen. „Oh hi ihr" begrüßte ich sie kurz und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz. „Also meine Süße was darf ich dir zu trinken bringen?" fragte mich Damon. „Mach mir was, es liegt in deiner Hand." lächelte ich ihm zu. „Und was ist mit uns Damon?" rief Cathy dazwischen. „hast du nur noch Augen für B?" „Natürlich nicht meine Damen, was darf es denn sein?" Er nahm die Bestellung schnell auf und verschwand an die Bar. Ich spürte immer noch die Blicke der New Yorker in meinem Rücken. „Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" fragte Jasper nun die Neuankömmlinge. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit saßen sie bei uns. „Und wie gefällt euch unser schönes Paris?" fragte Marcus sie. „Sehr gut bisher danke." antwortete Jenny. „Wir haben gehört ihr kanntet unsere Liebe B schon aus NY. Was könnt ihr uns denn aus ihrem Skandalösen Leben dort erzählen?" fragte Marcus weiter neugierig. Bevor einer der Anderen etwas sagen konnte griff ich dazwischen. „Das hat heute Abend keine Bedeutung mein lieber Marcus. Schließlich ist dies Vergangenheit und ich bin nicht mehr die die ich damals war somit weißt du doch alles über mich."

„Ist das so Waldorf?" unterbrach mich dieses Arschloch. „Ja Bass!" gab ich zickig zurück. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und wandte mich meinen wahren Freunden zu. „Jetzt erzählt mir mal was dieses Jahr noch so ansteht? Gibt es neue Leckerbissen Alice? Ich war schließlich 2 Monate nicht hier." fragte ich in die Runde. „Wir müssen dieses Jahr unbedingt zur Black and White Party von meiner Mum, sie hat gesagt sie duldet keine Absagen und außerdem kommt mein Bruder in die Stadt B und somit hast du deinen Leckerbissen." erzählte sie mir und den anderen. „Emmett kommt?" fragte Jasper überrascht. „ja das hatte ich dir doch erzählt Schatz, er hat doch gerade Semesterferien und wird für drei Monate hier bleiben." 2das sind ja grandiose Nachrichten." rief ich enthusiastisch aus. „Dann werde ich aufjedenfall meinen Spaß haben." Und da kam auch schon Damon auf unseren Tisch zu. „So für meine Ladys nur das Beste." „Danke Schatz!" bedankte ich mich bei ihm mit einem Küsschen auf den Mund. „Kommst du nachher noch mit, wir wollen ins Barcelona." fragte ich Damon. „Sehr gerne, aber ich muss noch eine Stunde arbeiten." „Okay wir warten." gaben meine Freunde die Zustimmung. „Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass unsere kleine Blair mies drauf ist, weil ihr Süßer nicht dabei ist" gab Cathy noch zum Besten. Nun wandte sich Damon den New Yorkern zu und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Die ganze Zeit spürte ich Chucks Blicke auf mir. Sie taxierten mich. Doch ich hielt mich nicht weiter damit auf, schließlich gehörte er nicht mehr zu meinem Leben dazu. Ich trank langsam meinen Cocktail und genoss die Zeit mit meinen wahren Freunden. „Ach Alice wann ist denn die Black and white Party?" fragte cathy unseren kleinen Zwerg. „Nächste Woche Samstag." sagte sie unbekümmert. Geschockt schauten Cathy und ich uns an. Das sind nicht mal mehr genug Zeit um alles vernünftig zu planen. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst Alice oder?" rief Cathy aufgeregt aus. Serena schaute geschockt zu uns herüber. „Wie sollen wir das denn noch alles schaffen Madam?" fragte ich sie geschockt. „Wieso wir haben doch noch eine Woche und so schwer wird das schon nicht." sagte sie immer noch total ruhig. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt mit unseren Kleidern und allem drum und dran?" fragte ich sie immer noch entgeistert. „Wir gehen einfach nächste Woche in ruhe shoppen und am Nachmittag vor der Party gehen wir zu Stefano." aus Alice Mund klang dies alles total einfach. „Ihr wart doch erst heute shoppen und ihr habt doch sonst auch genug Kleider in eurem Schrank." wandte Jasper ein und auch die anderen Jungs stimmten zu. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und den anderen. „Also, dass habe ich euch doch schon heute Mittag erklärt, aber wenn ihr es nochmal hören wollt. Wir sind Shopping süchtig und außerdem kann man nie und ich betone nie genug Kleider haben... Ach und Jasper Alice ist die schlimmste von uns und dafür liebst du sie doch auch." Cathy und ich stimmt Alice ihrem Plan zu, auch wenn wir skeptisch waren.

„Was ist das denn für eine Party?" fragte Jenny Humphrey. „Meine Mutter gibt ihre alljährliche Charityparty und es ist ein muss in ihren Augen, dass wir anwesend sind. Ihr seit natürlich auch eingeladen, wenn ihr kommen wollt. Und wie gesagt das Motto der Gala ist Black & White. Natürlich müssen die Männer Anzüge und die Frauen Kleider tragen" erklärte ihnen Alice in kurzform. „Natürlich kommen wir gerne. Das ist wirklich nett von dir uns einzuladen." sagte Serena. „Ich bin mal kurz weg." erklärte ich, erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und ging in Richtung der Waschräume. Ich stellte mich an das Waschbecken und spritze mir kaltes Wasser auf die Arme. „Beruhig dich Blair. Sie kommen nur zu der Party, weil sie sich in die Gesellschaft intrigrieren wollen und es ist für einen guten Zweck." Nach dem ich mich frisch gemacht hatte machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zu den anderen. Als ich den Waschraum verließ, stand Chuck an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ich ignorierte ihn und wollte weitergehen, doch er hielt mich an meinem Handgelenk fest. „Blair können wir reden" sagte er. „Bass lass los!" flüsterte ich wütend. „Und nein können wir nicht." Doch er ließ nicht von mir ab. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, doch er heilt meinen Versuchen stand. Ich merkte wie ich plötzlich gedreht und an die Wand gestoßen wurde. „Bitte" hauchte Chuck. Sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Sein Körper drückte sich gegen meinen. Ich spürte wie mir heiß und kalt zu gleich wurde. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln in meinem kompletten Körper. Schmetterling in meinem Bauch. Ich schaute in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen. Meine Knie wurden weich. Er hatte immer noch die Macht über mich. Er machte mich immer noch verrückt. „Nein, bitte Chuck!" flüsterte ich. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich immer weiter einander. Kurz spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen, doch dann setzte mein Verstand wieder ein. Ich stieß ihn von mir weg und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück zu den anderen. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und trank meinen Cocktail auf Ecks aus. „Alles in Ordnung B?" fragte mich Alice. „Ja natürlich!" In diesem Moment kam Chuck zurück an den Tisch. Ich schaute kurz zu ihm, doch bevor sich unsere Blicke trafen wandte ich mich wieder ab. „ Ach Blair ich freue mich so dich wiederzusehen." sprach mich Serena an. „Ja das ist echt super." sagte ich sarkastisch. „Wie ist es dir in den letzten Jahren denn so ergangen?" fragte sie mich. Ich musste mich schwer zusammenreißen hier nicht eine Szene zu machen und so antwortete ich ihr in Ruhe. „Sehr gut. Ich habe tolle Freunde gefunden die mich so nehmen wie ich bin und immer für mich da sind. Cathy und Alice waren wirklich wunderbar als ich auf das Internat wechselte. Wir haben uns sofort super verstanden." S schaute mich leicht betrübt an und auch die anderen aus NY sahen traurig aus, doch dies interessierte mich nicht. „Wohnst du eigentlich auf dem Campus? Ich frag nur weil du heute mit dem Auto weg gefahren bist." fragte mich Little Jenny. „Nein wohne ich nicht." war meine knappe Antwort. „Wohnt ihr denn auf dem Campusgelände?" fragte Cathy nun. „Nein Cucks Dad hat uns ein Appartement in seinem Hotel zur Verfügung gestellt." antwortete Nate. „das ist ja wirklich großzügig. Wann ist den die Wohnungsbesichtigung und wann die Einweihungsparty?" fragte Alice aufgeregt. Ja unsere kleine Alice war auch zu neugierig. „Wann immer ihr Zeit habt. Schließlich sind Blairs Freunde auch unsere." gab Serena zurück. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Es war schon fünf vor 9, dass hieß Damon hat gleich Schluss und wir konnten endlich in den Club. „So Leute es ist gleich neun ich würde sagen wir gehen bezahlen, schnappen uns Damon und gehen los. Ich will schließlich heute noch tanzen." gab ich in die Runde und stand auf. „Wollt ihr auch mitkommen?" fragte Marcus die New Yorker. „Wenn es euch nichts aus macht gerne. Aber habt ihr denn auch Platz für uns?" fragte Dan. „Natürlich haben wir Platz ich und Mike sind beide mit einer Limo hier von daher sollten wir schon ein Plätzchen finden. Ich ging auf die Bar zu. „Hi Damon mach Feierabend wir wollen los. Und wir wollen bezahlen." „Der Chef sagt es geht alles aufs Haus. Wartet draußen auf mich, ich geh mich schnell umziehen." damit verschwand er schnell. „Wir müssen nichts zahlen dein Vater war so nett Michael." erzählte ich der Gruppe. „Wir sollen auf Damon draußen warten. Damit machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Freie und ließen schon einmal die Limousinen vor fahren. „So ich würde sagen Blair und Cathy fahren mit den Neuen und wir anderen teilen uns die andere Limo." bestimmte Mike. Ich wollte schon widersprechen doch ein Blick von Alice sagte mir, dass ich nichts dazu zu sagen habe. „Diese Arschlöcher. Was denken die eigentlich wer sie sind. Und das nennt sich beste Freunde."regte ich mich im stillen auf. „So da bin ich. B bereit für eine heiße nacht mit deinem Latin Lover?" fragte mich Damon als er hinaus kam. Ich lachte, ging auf ihn zu. „Natürlich my Loverboy." Wir schauten uns lange in die Augen. Es war ein Spiel doch es war immer wieder lustig. Damon und ich waren mit einander aus, aber wir hatten schnell bemerkt, dass mehr als Freundschaft uns nicht verband. „Hört auf zu flirten wir wollen los!" hallte Cathys Stimme über die Straße. Also begab ich mich in meine persönliche Hölle. Die Fahrt zum Club dauert ungefähr 15 Minuten und ich verfluchte Mike für seine Entscheidung. 15 Minuten mit Serena und co in einem Wagen auf engstem Raum, hieß eindeutig dass ich ihnen ausgeliefert war.

Ich setzte mich hinein und platzierte Cathy neben mich. „Wehe du denkst du könntest wo anders hin, du bleibst schön hier" flüsterte ich ihr bedrohlich zu. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass sie das mit den anderen geplant hatte. Sie schaute mich unschuldig an, gab jedoch keine Wiederworte. Als alle drin saßen fuhr der Fahrer los. Es herrschte in dem Wagen eine bedrückende Stille, doch ich war froh darüber, dass keiner auf die Idee kam mich anzusprechen. Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

„B warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?" fragte mich Serena nach ein paar Minuten. Ich schaute zu ihr. „Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet S? Du wusstest, wo ich war zu mindestens wo ich in den Ferien war." „Ich dachte du bräuchtest etwas ruhe für dich." „Ich brauchte meine beste Freundin." gab ich wütend zurück. „ich habe probiert dich zu erreichen, aber du hattest dein Handy immer aus. Und die Telefonnummer von deinem Dad hatte ich nicht." „Es ist auch so schwer eine Nummer herauszubekommen. Du hättest auch einfach meine Mutter fragen können." Mittlerweile war ich auf hundertachtzig und am liebsten hätte ich S eine krallte meine Finger in meine Tasche und war kurz vor dem Ausrasten. Doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte ergriff Cathy meine Hand und schaltete sich ein. „Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir die Champusflasche killen?" fragte sie in die Runde. Allgemeines Nicken war zu vernehmen. „Nate ist doch richtig oder?... Neben dir ist die Minibar öffnest du mal kurz die Flasche." fragte sie ihn und wand sie zu mir. „Ruhig B, wir wollen uns doch nicht den Abend von denen versauen lassen. Ich möchte wieder meine kleine Hyperaktive Blair haben, also tu es bitte mir zu liebe und vergess die Sache für einen Abend und habe Spaß." Sie blickte mich traurig an. Ich nickte ihr langsam zu und lächelte leicht. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und drückte fest zu. „C ich kriege keine Luft mehr." lachte ich auf. Sie löste ihre Umarmung und ließ mich frei. Ich holte einmal tief Luft. Schloss meine Augen einen kurzen Moment.

Dann drehte ich mich zu den Anderen und schrie laut: „Wo ist der Champus?" Cathy fing laut an zu lachen und auch die anderen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht in den letzten 3 Jahren?" fragte Serena Cathy als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Nichts sie ist schon immer so gewesen." gab C unschuldig zurück. S drehte sich zu mir „ich entdecke ja ganz neue Seiten an dir." „Tja ihr wisst vieles nicht über mich" war mein Kommentar. Ich beschloss die Sache für den heutigen Abend auf sich beruhen zu lassen und genoss die restliche Fahrt zum Club.

Hi ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story

ich würde mich freuen wenn ich ein paar reviews, egal ob gut oder schlecht von euch erhalte

LG JP20


End file.
